


Relationships and Practical Jokes

by Arika_the_Togepi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Writing, I'll go through and fix it one day maybe, I'm so sorry, M/M, attempted suicide, i wrote this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arika_the_Togepi/pseuds/Arika_the_Togepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of his friends stealing his money, Severus takes care of him, Light Bashing, slash, some other stuff happens I think? Don't really remember ~ Draco and Harry get stuck in a room together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships and Practical Jokes

Harry POV:

"You are so God damn annoying!" I shouted at Hermione and Ron. They were currently trying to ask me how I had gotten so much better at potions. They were suspicious of my being tutored by a snake. That was so absurd. Why would a snake want to tutor me? I had gotten better as I liked both potions itself and to be left on my alone quite a lot recently, and had to do something. Plus, it was easier to focus, as Ron wasn't my partner anymore – I paired myself with Neville as fast as I could. He's really quite good – just a little nervous about things. Anyway, we were currently in the Gryffindore common room, free period, and there was no one else there.

"How dare you Harry! We only want to help you! And make sure that they do not hurt you by making you become friends with them to later deceive you!" Hermione looked appalled at what I had said.

Ron was fuming at me, but didn't try to speak. He actually looked kind of funny like that, and I would have laughed if it weren't so serious.

"Oh, you mean like you've been doing for the past seven years?" I asked. Yes, the war was over, and I had sadly found out something I really didn't want to. Hermione and Ron were being paid by Dumbledore (whom I liked to call Dumbledick) to be my friends. The worse part was, however, that the money was coming from my own vaults! I made sure to cut him off from them after that, and make sure all the money taken was replaced. All it took was a simple signed letter to Gringotts.

Ron's eyes grew in anger, and possibly disbelief, as Hermione started shaking. "How dare you-" But Ron cut her off.

"Don't try Hermione he knows. It's not that bad considering that Dumbles can't supply us with any more money."

"Yeah! It's no surprise he can't give you any more money! I cut him off from my vaults, as he was stealing from me without my knowing!" I also knew that the only reason they had agreed to Dumbledick and his money was because they wanted my fame. At least, Ron did. Hermione might have just been following him like the little slut she is. I almost smiled at that. There was another thing that I had found out, and now I planned to ruin their great 'relationship'.

"Oh, and another thing, Hermione?" I said looking straight at her. "Just thought you would like to know. Ronnie boy here has been cheating on you." He looked ready to murder me. "With three other girls apparently. One for each house."

She looked at me, then Ron, then me. Ron looked at her, and trying to seem innocent "That's not true Hermione! He's a liar!"

She looked at me with eyes of steel. "Oh, so brave little Potter, life ruined, has to make up lies to ruin someone else's as well? That's low. Even for you!"

I looked her over, and silently packed all my things from downstairs into my one suitcase, shrunk it, and apparated it to my pocket. "You're not exactly the best judges of what is right and wrong, Granger." I turned around, not caring about them anymore. "And if you don't believe me, ask Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, or Selina Calino." Ron's face paled at those names. I quickly walked out of the tower, not wanting to be there when that exploded.

The fat lady covering the door stopped me from leaving when I was out of the portrait hole, with a very sad look on her painted face "I won't be seeing you again, will I Harry?"

I shook my head. "Hopefully not."

I walked then. Not sure where to. Just somewhere. It was almost the end of the day, and I needed to find somewhere to bunk. I couldn't go to the Room Of Requirement. People would look for me there first. If I wanted to be alone, I would have to go somewhere, no one would ever expect me to go to. And somehow, my feet registered that thought before my brain did. I was already there.

The dungeons, Slytherin territory.

That was a few hours ago. Sadly, everything is true. My friends were using me for my power and fame and money. When I found myself already in the dungeons, I just sat down. At that point, I didn't care whether or not a Slytherin saw me. Because at that point, I hadn't really cared about living. I learned everything about my so called 'friends' two days before, and I was only trying to find a way to rid myself of them without an audience.

They gave me a perfect chance. So I took it.

I actually overheard them talking to Dumbledick about wanting more money, as I had become more annoying with my 'depression'. I had become more depressed lately, but with the war and all who died, it shouldn't be that surprising. I also heard that the other Weasley's were being paid as well. So that meant everyone I trusted other than Sirius and Remus, never loved me. But Sirius was on the run and Remus was so hard to contact now-a-days.

Of course, I knew that the twins hadn't done that, Charlie didn't known about it, as he was in Romania. And Bill? He was always going to be my friend. And he had never taken money from me, or looked at me with jealous eyes.

But they were all gone, and I was left alone at Hogwarts, no friends, a conniving, controlling headmaster, and a bunch of people who hate my guts.

So fun, but I do blame myself. I mean, it was all planned from the start with Hagrid. I love him to death, but really? Sending a man who feared the dark lord so much as a young one (or another name would be Tom Riddle) had gotten his wand taken away from him, and who hated Slytherins.

Then, it just so happened that the Weasley's showed up, with a smothering mother-like figure I was dying to have, and a boy my own age?

Or even when I accidentally ran into Hermione, who just happened to end up being the smartest witch in our class.

Unlikely.

People have always asked me about my good luck, but the truth is, I don't have any. Whatsoever. All I have is a greedy headmaster who wants my money. And, if he wasn't so hell bent on killing me, I would have joined Tom Riddle's side as soon as possible. But he was hell bent on killing me, so I sucked it up and killed him first. Though sometimes I was tempted to go and ask him to kill me.

But I couldn't. My mother got herself killed to protect me and keep me alive, so it would be a waste to go to my enemy and ask for suicide. Of course were I to be caught... I would not complain, try for a way out, or look for help. I mean, it wasn't my mother's fault that my life turned to hell.

Anyway, back to my story.

So I was outside of a random door, that probably just led into a random classroom that was never used anymore. God knows that there are tons around the halls of Hogwarts.

I stuffed in my hands in my pockets to see what all I had in there. It might have been very Gryffindore-ish of me to forget about my trunk, but I did.

So feeling it shrunk in my pocket was a huge relief.

I took it out, layed it on the cold dungeon ground in front of me, and un-shrunk it. Inside happened to be something of major importance to me. I pulled it out, and re-shrunk my trunk, and put it in my pocket again. What I pulled out happened to be a dagger. It had a black obsidian hilt, with a red ruby at the middle of the cross. The blade was made of cold, hard steel, and at the tip had rusty dried blood. I have used this dagger more than once when the pain became too great. The scars on my arms ankles and stomach showed that. Not that anyone else knew.

Not that anyone else cared.

I rolled up my school sleeves, and looked at the already marred arm. It was hard to find a place that was not cut, so I had to settle for re-cutting. It wasn't as fun because the mark you have left over afterwards was already there to start with. Cutting into my pale skin, I grinned with satisfaction as the dark red liquid trickled down my forearm. Beautiful.

I cut I cut it on that arm a few more times, smiling at the pain, before I moved on to the next arm. It too was very marred. True that someone should have seen this by now – Hermione wasn't that stupid. I think. So I have to wear faint glamours to hide them. Really not that hard to do. I was well accomplished in wandless and wordless magic by now – I did have to do something when hiding from my 'friends'.

When that arm was also drenched in blood I moved onto my legs which didn't have as many cuts because it was simply easier to cut into my arms if I didn't have time. I made a circle around my ankle, so it almost looked like a bracelet. My socks got drenched with the blood that I allowed to flow freely, though I didn't really care.

If I did, would I be sitting on the floor deep in Slytherin territory?

Eventually the blood loss got quite high (especially when I cut my chest as well) and I blacked out.

Snape POV:

I heard an odd noise come from out in the hall, and put it off as stupid children. I sat down on the sofa in my personal Quarters. Unlike popular belief, I do not live in my office (this is only believed by stupid Gryffindor's).

My two sofas were a typical black, and they were settled around a fireplace. The kitchen was across from it, through a tan door. There was a hallway that led off to the bathroom, guest bed room and master bed room. Connecting to my room was a potions lab I used daily. There was another hallway to go through (in the kitchen) that led off to my office and class room. You couldn't see the door leading out of my office when in the office, as it was hidden behind a picture of Salazar Slytherin.

I pulled out a few seventh year reports and began grading. I was surprised to find that Potter's wasn't that bad – better than Granger's actually. I grudgingly wrote an 'E' on the top.

I heard another thump come from the door that led the way out of my personal quarters. Was there someone out there? Why would there be? I asked myself. No Gryffindor would come down here due to pride, a Hufflepuff would be to scared, and Ravenclaws are to smart. Slytherins know better that to interrupt me in my own quarters – as annoying as some of them are. The only person that dared do that was Draco, and he would just walk inside as if he owned the place.

I decided to go and see if there was anything out there. I cast a spell on the door to see if anyone was waiting for me to come out (something I learned from the Weasley Twins) and what I saw shocked me, as whatever I had expected to see, this was not it.

Harry Potter, covered in blood, dagger in hand, unconscious, slumped in front of my door.

Only one thought was running through my head at the sight, and I might add it was very rare to ever hear me swear, "What the fuck?"

Harry Potter Flashback:

I vaguely remember being picked up and carried into somewhere. Possibly into the classroom behind me, but I was unsure. Not surprising considering I was barley awake. I could feel strong arms hold me like a child, and a strong chest. I heard the man – which I assumed was the gender of the person due to the flat chest and deep voice – cursing. In self consciousness I found this odd, to hear that voice curse. I didn't know why then, but now I realise that it was possibly because I knew it was Snape deep down, and it felt odd to hear him swear.

Anyway, so I felt soft bed sheets appear beneath me, after a door was opened, and the arms left me. I lie there for a little while wondering who had picked me up, when said person came back into the room. Something vile was pushed down my throat, and while I tried not to choke on the disastrous stuff, a blanket was wrapped around me. I couldn't see at the time – nor smell for that matter – and I was relying mostly on my ears and touch.

One hand checked my temperature via my forehead, then he was gone.

I started to feel very drowsy, and I gave into the sleep, having a strange feeling it would be peaceful – and not my last as I had planned it to be.

When I woke up, my hearing was the first thing to return to me. The only thing I could hear anyway (other than my own heart, which proved I was alive and well with it's steady tempo) was soft snoring sounds. Finding that I was able to open my eyes, I saw, none other than, Professor Snape slumped in a chair next to my bed. My mind was instantly whirring, as I realised that he was my 'hero'. Snape. The man who hated my guts. The guy that sees only my father in me. And only the fool hardy Gryffindor I hated being – I would prefer Slytherin obviously.

He must have cast some weird spell on me, because the instant I moved, his onyx eyes were open and staring at me. He was looking me over, for what seemed like new injuries, and finding none, pushed me back on the bed. We sat there for a little while, until, finally, he broke the silence.

"Why did you do it Harry?" I was a little taken aback at the common usage of my first name, but he had seen me slumped outside his door, barely conscious from my own cuts, and he had saved me from that. So I suppose I was okay with it. Now with his question.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. Or, I suppose half–truthfully. I knew why I did it – I just don't know why I chose cutting over everything else.

"Harry that is very stupid. You don't just start scarring your own skin without a reason, unless you are quite sick in the mind. And you are not, and have not been. I can tell that some of the scars are very old." He said, slightly rolling his eyes. Did my ears trick me, and I mean while he was just commenting on how I did seem quite sane, and that I had all of my marbles... But still, that was a compliment, right?  
"Fine then. You want the truth? Here's the truth. My friends were using me. Dumbledick was using my own money to pay them to be my friends. Almost all of them – except for Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, Neville, and Luna. I knew the hat said that I should be in Slytherin, and I have believed it during certain moments through out the years, but never more than now. But that's not why I started cutting, that's why I was knocked unconsciousness in Slytherin territory – I do apologize for being outside your door I thought it was an empty classroom. No. I started cutting when Sirius – the only adult other than Remus who has ever understood me – died. It was my way of escaping from the big bad world. All the time, people were trying to protect me by not telling me anything, thinking I was an innocent child. When really, I was off alone, I was contemplating going to Voldemort," He shudders right about here but I continue. "and asking for him to kill me. But my mother died protecting me with all she had and I couldn't give that up. My father could really just piss off."

I finished my little rant with a smile. Yes, I also hated my father. He treated the Slytherins so badly, when he didn't know any of them. And he picked on Snape, because he was jealous. You don't be mean to a potential friend, over a girl. Or boy for that matter.

Snape was looking at me with something that made me slightly uncomfortable because it was coming from him, and it looked genuine. Concern. I hadn't had anyone really concerned about me before. They were concerned for the saviour because hew as meant to save all of their asses, but not for me. Not for Harry. Then something akin to confusion seemed to cross his face. "Wait – you were meant to be in Slytherin?"

After that, I kept going back to Snape's quarters at the end of the day, and he let me sleep in the guest bedroom, It never crossed my mind as to why he was doing it. But I did like how he seemed to care about me. It was nice, letting someone else take control, when you had a problem. Other than being forced to ignore them completely and helping others who you really didn't like.

He told me about his life, as I told him about mine. He said that he didn't completely understand my predicament, but he had been in a similar situation. He had had no friends, except my mother, whom he loved. And then she fell in love with James (I will not call him father, as A. it will get confusing later, and B. I refuse to say that he is, in anyway, related to me). He told me that, he had started cutting about then, like I had, and that he had thought of suicide after my mother was murdered. But then he joined Dumbledick and blah blah blah. The only other interesting thing he said, (and this isn't me being ignorant, he actually said that) was how he never hated me. True, he hated my father and that I looked like him, but he disagreed with the majority of people. He believed that I had my mother's shape of face, pale skin, small nose, and, of course, green eyes. All I had of James was hair – which after being tamed looked entirely different minus the colour.

But he had gotten over most of the hatred of James in my second year. However, Dumbledick forced him to stay horrible to me, so Voldemort didn't expect anything. Really it was just so he could keep in control of me, because Dumbledick knew that Snape would understand me (and yes, I him) far better than any other teacher.

He had been kind of mad at me for knocking him out in my third year, and that I was being so careless with the life my mother had died to protect in my fourth year. He had respected me in fifth and sixth year, and the whole time I was out trying to kill Voldemort.

In return, I told him about me. Everything. From what I could remember of the first years at the Dursleys, to when I got my Hogwarts letter and the first time I used Parlsetounge. Also that I had always admired him, and what the Sorting Hat said at the beginning of my first year.

At the end of that week, (so on Friday after all classes) I asked Snape to try and gather up the other head of houses and take them to Dumbledick's office for me at the end of Sunday. But I did not tell him what for.

Snape POV:

After being told to gather up all of the Head of Houses and to bring them to Dumbledore's office on Sunday at seven, I instantly wondered what the boy was up to. Even though it had been only a week, I knew that he was trouble when he set his mind to it – almost worse than the Weasley Twins. At least those two owned up to what they did. I do not expect Harry would. No, he would probably have a master plan to blame it upon someone else. So of course, being the evil boy I had learned to like, Harry told me this on Tuesday, trying to make me highly anticipate what was to come. It worked.

Which is how I ended up dragging a half-sleeping Professor Sprout, a frightened Flitwick, and an unhappy McGonagal behind me to the Headmaster's office. Upon entering the hallway leading to the door to the office, we heard a shouting voice, belonging to one Harry Potter. Flitwick, and Sprout straitened slightly at what they heard. And this is what I imagined; a calm Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, with an agitated Harry standing across from him. This is how their conversation went:

Harry had been in the middle of saying something, "-Is where I belong Dumbledore!" Could the boy act as if he still liked the old goat at all? At least he hadn't used one of the nicknames he was fond of.

"I do not believe you Harry. To say something like that, I would need proof." Knowing Harry, he would have opened his mouth to retort something back just about then, but Dumbledore carried on. "Alas, my boy, I do not believe it is allowed here at all." I wondered what he was getting into.

"Dumbledore, you know just as well as I do, that if you check that great big dusty book behind you, it says in chapter 25 paragraph 8, that any student may be re-sorted if the Sorting Hat and at least three head of houses,and the student agree to it." So that's why he requested our presence, should have been going through my head then. I was really just wondering how he had memorized that.

Albus changed tactics, "Well, Harry, I would gladly re sort you if that is what you feel like doing, but the Head of Houses are not here. And I do not believe they would like being woken up at this hour."

I almost laughed at the Headmaster's face when I walked in and said, "I would believe that we came just on time then Albus."

I could see Harry smiling as well. It made me feel bad that I couldn't. Or, I could, but Flitwick would probably have a heart attack, and Dumbledore would check me for poly juice potion.

I knew that the others did not understand when I looked at them – they seemed, dumbstruck.

"What are you doing here Minerva, Severus, Pomona, Filius?" He said nodding to each of us in turn.

McGonagal answered for all of us, "Severus told us that Mr. Potter asked if we could all be here tonight. He would not tell us why." She looked at me pointedly. She was probably going to continue on about how I rudely interrupted her walk to check the grounds, but I interjected.

"Yes, this is true. But Mr. Potter did not tell me why either, simply to ask you here." I guess they were stunned I had done anything for the boy, or that we could be in the same room without constantly going for each other's throats. I did not like all of the attention, and Harry was able to sense this.

"Well headmaster. Does this not give you all the proof that you need? I knew you would not easily oblige to my request, so I did a little extra research, and brought the four head of houses here. I am sure the Sorting Hat will give you no troubles announcing that I am not in the right house, and I would not be here if I did not wish to be re-sorted." I looked at him with pride. True, that he was not yet in my house, and I only knew this as he had told me earlier which house he belongs, but still, this was a very Slytherin-ish thing to do.

The others still looked quite shocked, and McGonagal was the first to regain composure. "So that is why we are here? So you can be re-sorted?"

"Yes. No offence to you or anything, but when I was in first year, the Hat said that I could be in two houses. I asked it to put me into Gryffindor, and now I realise that was a mistake. So I have finally

come back to fix that." He said to her smiling.

McGonagal looked slightly awed. "None taken Mr. Potter. If you feel that another house is where you rightfully belong I am not the one to stop you. Besides, I believe that you will make a great Ravenclaw." Harry smiled, and really, I couldn't help it. I tried I did, but it just escaped my mouth.

I chuckled.

Flitwick looked at me with concern,and McGonagal was probably wondering why. She looked at Harry though when he began to speak again. "Oh no, Professor. I am not going to be in Ravenclaw."

She looked slightly confused. "Then what-?"

Dumbledore came back with the hat then, and he placed onto Harry's head. This year it actually fit him, and it did not go down to cover his eyes. Also, the Sorting Hat allowed us to hear their short conversation.

The Sorting Hat, in it's old raspy voice, said, "Ah yes. Mr. Potter .Finally back to be sorted where you belong."

Harry's very sophisticated reply was, "Yup."

So it shouted out to us, though it really had no need as we could already hear it, "SLYTHERIN!"

I swear McGonagal was going to faint. Dumbledore's face passed once with anger, and then it was gone. So the old goat didn't like him being transferred to my house?

"Harry, please. Think about it before you do this. You'll be letting Ron and Hermione, and all of the Weasley's down." Oh how he just made a big mistake.

Harry walked up eerily calm to his desk, and said. "What? First of all, real friends do not care about houses, and they are not my friends. My friends already know about this," of course I knew he was talking about the four Weasley's, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom. "and they seem just fine with it. So goodnight headmaster," he turned to the rest of us, "Professor's. I shall see you in the morning," back to Dumbledore. "telling everyone about my change of houses, and preferably wearing a green emblem. Goodnight."

And that was how the precious Golden Gryffindor Boy, got re-sorted into a Silver Slytherin.

Harry POV:

After that, things went smoothly. I had joined the Slytherin table, got a new schedule, and made a few friends in Slytherin after I told them how I got re-sorted. Draco was still acting cold around me, but I assumed that would happen. You don't forget about six years of wanting to practically murder each other, and then become friends of just one thing. The upside was at least we didn't fight anymore. Not at all really- or talk. He did congratulate me on getting past the 'Slytherin Test'. Which was a giant guard snake that they used to test Slytherin abilities. Of course it wasn't that hard, I was a Parslemouth. But an even awesomer thing happened that month. Here it is:

I had already moved into the Slytherin dorms – as it was the middle of the year I got one all by myself, but it was at the top of the stairs – yet I still had lunch with Severus every Sunday. He had asked me to call him by his first name a little while ago. He told me that he had something important, something that could change my life forever – and he was going to ask me it on Sunday, during lunch.

I think it was payback for what I had done to him.

So while I was freaking out about it, trying to guess what it was, he was smirking at me. I suppose I deserved it. But was there something else in his eyes? Could there be? A little bit of... Worry? No. Severus Snape does not worry! But what was it then? Sunday finally came around, and I was at his personal quarters rather early. Walking in, I saw Severus pacing, and muttering something under his breath I couldn't hear from over here. He looked up at me, and did the Severus smile-thing, which really was just a slight twitch at the corner of his lips.

Sitting down, we talked a little bit about non-important things. But I had never been good at small-talk, or being subtle. So I just said, "So what do you need to ask me?"He smiled slightly again, when it left for that worry-ish look. I did not like that look.

"Well...I will completely understand if you don't, but I have been thinking about this for a while-" I cut him off then.

"Just tell me the question, or I can't give you an answer!" He looked down at his plate, then directly in my eye.

"I was thinking of adopting you, and wanted to know what you thought about it."

That made my mind spin. Adopting me? Did I want him to adopt me? It seemed odd, but I did like him. He really was nice, just grumpy, he had stopped hating me long ago, and he understood me. That's not something I get in a normal adult – yet I am not saying he is completely normal. He had saved my life too. And it would be nice to have a father to look out for me. Wouldn't it? Why was I even thinking about this? Of course I wanted a father, and of course I would be happy if it was Severus!

"Like I was saying, if you do not want to then you do not have to-" I stood up then, and he did to, copying me probably. I could not really express in words how I felt about this, so I did a very Gryffindore-ish thing. I hugged him.

He seemed to understand what I was trying to say, but that words could not express. And a little stiffly, he hugged me back.

I couldn't help a smile. Finally! Having a father! I looked at him, and he was smiling to. Not his usual, Snape-Smile, but a proper smile, where you could almost see teeth.

Afterwards I moved all of my things – the amount of which seemed to go up while I was in Slytherin. Hmm. Blame Pansy I suppose. Back into his guest room, where they had started off. I didn't have a lot of stuff to put out, mostly school books and clothes.

(Oh, and this is why calling James father earlier would get you confused now. I am going to start calling Severus father.) But I liked living with father. I couldn't get enough of that word – to have a not only a father figure, but also an actual father! Legal and everything. I don't know why people complain about adoption legalizing papers all the time. Then again, all I had to do as the child was sign my name at the end saying that I agreed.

I told my friends about it, the day after we got a letter from the ministry saying it was official. I did have to explain my absence from the common room. And I really just wanted to tell them the good news.

Present day

Right now I was sitting in my rooms attempting to do homework while thinking about how I got the rooms in the first place, and also what father had told me. In short, I can easily say all that happened. I broke up with my friends, almost died when Professor Snape saved me. Then I transferred into Slytherin, and got adopted by Severus.

I also became much more Slytherin (or Pansy says so anyway) and that I act differently now. I don't know if I really changed, but just that I am showing my real thoughts instead of masking them with Gryffindor-ish thoughts. I could only wish that I had done this a long time ago.

But then everything would have worked out differently. Also I don't cut anymore – Blaise came up with this weird thing that every time I wanted to cut, I should try wandless magic to occupy my hands. It worked really well until I had almost perfectly mastered wandless magic on the basic and slightly more than basic spells.

So I had to start trying something else. Theo suggested drawing, and it's pretty good. No matter how good I get (which is not boasting but the inevitable. And if you call it boasting, then I'm a Slytherin, I can do what I want!), I can continue drawing. Mostly I draw scenery pictures, and occasionally people. Like I drew a picture of Pansy and gave it to her for her birthday.

"Harry! Are you done yet? We have to go to Malfoy Manor soon!" father shouted from somewhere in the rooms – probably in the kitchen- and I shouted back. "Yes!"

I had forgotten about that. We were going to the Malfoy's so father and Lucius could talk. At least, that's what father said. I didn't entirely believe that. I had wrongly told Blaise who I like with father hearing that I liked someone. Blaise told him who it was, and I don't blame – not really. Father was known to use vertisium, whether it was a student or not.

And it just so happened... To maybe be... Like kind of... Draco Malfoy.

I had never felt love before, not properly, as I never admitted my sexual preference when in Gryffindor. What I felt for Cho Chang was just because she was pretty, and I never went out with Ginny. She thought I loved her, possibly the biggest mistake of her life.

Yet I knew that this wasn't just a fixation, or lust acting up. I hoped it was, since he still hated me – or at least I thought so. We didn't fight anymore, but it wasn't a large improvement. I knew for sure when I started missing the fights simply because they were the only time I saw him that I was in love with him. I loved everything about him.

His platinum blonde hair that fell just over steely gray eyes, that seem to burn with a darker inner desire. His pale skin that covered a thin – yet strong – frame. He had narrow shoulders, and as a Malfoy, always dressed as well as possible. Which meant wearing tight dark coloured shirts and trousers with black robes (often trimmed with green, silver, or gold) billowing out around him.

Honestly though, it's just a piece of torture for me. I loved him, and I knew that I loved him so much. That I wanted to be with him, and if I couldn't be with him, then I didn't want to be with anyone. You may think that it's all great, I found out who I loved, and it's going to be like a fairytale with it turning out he loves me and everything works out peachy. But it doesn't. He doesn't love me back, he still acts cold and aloof around me.

So you may understand why I didn't want to go to the Malfoy's today. I wanted to go out with Blaise and Pansy like we normally do every Saturday. If one of us couldn't go then the other two go, and if two people can't go, the third just gets a free day- which hasn't happened often. I wish that Draco and I were friends, at the very least. At then I would have a chance. But I suppose I would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

So, wearing a black robe with green trimmings and a green under shirt, I walked with father to the gate. Holding onto his arm I felt the tight pressure squeezing my eyes, and a tug just behind my naval. I shut my eyes, gripping father's arm hard. I really hated apparating, more than port keying, which is saying a lot.

"You can open your eyes now Harry." I heard father say. Letting the dizzy feeling go away, I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. What I saw didn't surprise me. We were standing outside the gate that led out to a long paved walkway to the door of the giant mansion. There was a big fountain in the middle of the walkway, that included a dragon spurting water out of it's mouth. Around us were green grasses, a few hills, and a horse stable. The Manor itself was almost pure white, and there were fancy carvings under the windows.  
We walked briskly to the doors, and I noticed that nothing seemed to move or be alive. The only noise was our footsteps and the water splashing from the fountain. This made it feel like something important was either going to or already was happening. It was something I had become used to over the years.

I tried to keep my head high and walk with the grace and face that Malfoy's normally do. I mean, I do hate the fact that I love Draco, but that doesn't mean I am not going to try to get him to like me. There was nothing else for me to do, I couldn't stop who I loved, could I?

The doors opened as we walked up to them, and I focused on taking deep breaths. The inside of the manor was even more intricate. I expected nothing less from the Malfoy's. The floor was a dark green carpet, and the walls were covered with paintings of what I guessed were Malfoy ancestors. Father apparently knew where he was going already, so we made no stop for anyone, as no one seemed to be around.

On our way there a house-elf appeared out of no where and said, "Harry Potter must follow me." I was a little confused, and said, "Pardon?"

"The meeting is not for your ears sir. Bubbles has been told to take Mr. Potter to another room while the others are talking." So, if I wasn't meant to hear what was going on, why was I told that I had to come? It didn't make sense to me, but I nodded, and looked at father.

"Then I will see you afterwards." Then, to the elf who I guess is called Bubbles, "Lead the way."

She nodded, and walked back down the way we had come. I got one last look at father as I turned to follow. He seemed completely unfazed by this. As if he had either been used to this, or he knew she would come.

So, if there was some secret plot to do something to me, he was in on it. Which was, at least, a little hopeful. It meant that he wouldn't let me get hurt – and that was good news. Yet I really hated this. Surprises in general really – I'd had enough during the war.

Bubbles lead me to a small room, that looked like a cross between living room and library. There was a black sofa, love seat, and chair. They were situated in something like a circle, around a dark wooden table. The floor was pale green, and the walls were a faded gold colour. However,it also looked like a library because after that, farther back, were rows of shelves stacked with books. The shelves were the same dark wood as the table.

I looked back to Bubbles, who was trying to usher me in. "Thank you for leading me here, Bubbles."

She smiled, and blushed a little bit. "Your welcome Mr. Potter." She looked ready to leave, so I added, "Bubbles? Can you and all the other elves just call me Harry? And if you can not, my last name is Snape." Her smile widened impossibly.

"Dobby was right." She didn't look as if she would continue.

I asked, "On what subject?"

"He said that you were a very nice person – and we did not believe him. But it is true. I will tell the others Mr. Harry."

I nodded thanks, and she left. All was quiet, and I started to look at the shelves. I saw that everything was arranged neatly, and in order. Nothing less for a Malfoy I suppose. I looked at many different volumes; thick, thin, old, coloured, short and tall. There were series of books that you could tell were series as the cover and spine were in the same colour and fashion.

I wandered over to the fiction books, which were mostly thin children's myths and legends. A few looked very old, possibly first print, that would have been passed down from Malfoy to Malfoy. One, looked a little interesting. It was small, thin, and blue. Quite faded as well. I took it out, and walked back to the sofas. Sitting down on the big sofa, I put my feet up, and opened the book. It was titled, The Tales of Beedle The Bard. I opened it up and saw that it was wizarding fairy tales. I guess that it is a little ironic how I chose this when I had always wanted to know what wizarding parents told their baby children.

Ron would never tell me because he thought they were stupid, and Hermione, being a mudblood, didn't know them either. And there was no way I would ask father to tell me them – I don't want a death sentence. I was completely engrossed in the book, so I didn't notice when someone walked up in front of me until he waved a hand in front of my face, and took the book away.

I instantly looked up, and what I saw made my heart want to stop. Draco, wearing his fancy robes (black with green lining actually) one blonde eyebrow raised, looking at me questioningly with grey eyes. I wondered how long he'd been there, watching me.

"You do realise that you're reading a book about child fairytales, right?" It sounded like something he would make fun of, but there was no malice in his voice.

"Yes I do. I never got to hear fairy tales. Neither muggle nor wizarding, seeing as I grew up with muggles, and they wouldn't include me with their son."  
He sat down in the love seat across from me, and I sat up properly. "Harry, is it true that Snape adopted you? And that you moved into his quarters?"

I looked at him shocked, slightly speechless.

"What's wrong Harry? Is it just a rumour or what?"

"No it's not just a rumour, it is true. But you called me Harry. You haven't called me Harry since..." I thought for a little bit. "Never. You have never called me Harry."

His eyes looked slightly sad at that – for a reason I really didn't understand.

"Oh. If you don't want me to, I will not. But you asked the elves to call you Harry, so I assumed that I could to." Really? I guess that the reason he was sad because he thought that I thought him under house-elves. However, I would think that he would be offended at that – not merely sad. I shrugged internally, people change.

"You can call me Harry if you want Draco. I just never thought you would want to. We have been enemies for quite some time."

He smiled a bit at that. "But not anymore."

I nodded. "Not anymore. Actually, I was thinking we should start over." He looked confused, so I continued. "How we met I mean. I believe we got off on the wrong foot – I was listening to people's opinions, yet the one's I was listening to were wrong. I love Slytherin, and think Gryffindor's are idiots. So, what do you say?" I asked a little hopeful.

He was thoughtful for a few more, long, tedious seconds, then he stood up and stuck out a hand. "Hi. My name's Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"

I stood up as he did, and took his hand and shook it. It was cold as one would expect of someone that looked so pale. "Harry – Harry Snape. Nice to meet you." He smiled and nodded.  
"And you." We laughed a little bit, than sat back down.

We talked a little bit, about things that didn't really matter – small talk you know. He asked who my favourite teacher was, and I rolled my eyes at him. His was father as well. I told him about how I transferred myself into Slytherin, and he told me a ludicrous story he had heard – that father demanded I be put in Slytherin. So he asked me how Snape became me father. I explained everything, except that I was knocked unconscious by myself. I only told him that father saved my life and so on.

We were quiet for a couple seconds, then he looked around the room. "This is my library you know." Seeing my confused face he smiled. "Yes, my library. I designed it. I wonder why we're here though."

"What do you mean? I suspect you're here on your own choice?"

He shook his head. "No. Father said that he was going out to the Ministry and might bring back some people to talk to. Whenever he does that I get stuck in here. So I briefly know why I am here, yet I have no idea why you're here as well."

"Really?" He shook his head. "Well, I'm here because my father said that he had to meet with yours as they had some things to work on and sort out. Then a house-elf came along and asked me to follow her. I did, and she brought me here. I didn't even know you were here until you waved a hand in front of my face."

It was quiet for a few, tense moments. "So we were both told to separate stories, yet both of us are here. I am going to guess that father is up to something as usual. I swear, some times he's worse than Dumbledore with how he interferes. He's probably trying to give me a chance by playing matchmaker." He snorted, then realised what he had said. He looked up at me, eyes wide, than did the only things that one can do in a panic. He ran.

I tried to follow him, but he was too fast. And he was here all the time, he had designed this place for God's sake! He would know this place like the back of his hand, how could I follow, as he darted around the shelves and chairs placed occasionally around the room? Apparently there was a reason that I couldn't find him in the first place. He has a little secret door that led to another room. I didn't get to see it really at all. There was a break in the shelves (on the wall) and suddenly a door appeared. Draco opened it, jumped in, and then it shut, disappearing completely.

I pounded on the door/wall for a few minutes, then gave up. I slid downwards, my back against the wall, trying to piece together exactly what just happened.

Draco said that his father liked to mess into people's lives like Dumbledick. That was fine. But the second part was the part that mattered. He'd said that his father was probably playing matchmaker – so that he could have a chance. A chance at what though? Another thing was, why was I here anyway? What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, everything clicked.

Why we were stuck here, Lucius playing matchmaker, Draco getting a chance, that sad look in his eyes when he had called me Harry. Draco liked me. A lot apparently. His father knew that, and must have told my father. Who knew that I liked him, and that we weren't really friends at all and the chance of us getting together was slim. So it didn't matter why we were here – just that we were locked in the same room. They knew that we no longer hated each other and would eventually become friends. Which is why Draco had said that his father was giving him 'a chance'.

But he hadn't meant to tell me that, as he didn't know that I felt the same way about him. And we had just become friends, he probably thought that he just ruined that as well. Hell, he didn't even know I was gay! I turned around and banged on the wall a little more. Why wouldn't it let me in? Was there some sort of password? Or was it like the Room of Requirement? I wanted to make Draco feel better, and tell him the truth! Would one of the house-elves be able to let me in there? Not if it's like a Room of Requirement.

I ran to the door that I entered from in the beginning, quickly remembering where the wall/door had been. I tried to open it, but it was locked. Alohomara didn't work, and neither did breaking down the door. Though this was a house of wizards, I doubted that would work from the start. This room was designed by Draco, but it was made to keep him in when Lucius was busy at work. I called out, "Bubbles! Dobby!" Both elves appeared in front of me. Bubbles looked up at me and smiled, while Dobby said, "Master Harry sir, what can Bubbles and Dobby do for you?"

"I need to know if you can get me into the secret room connected to this one. Draco ran into it, and I fear that there has been a bit of a misunderstanding." I looked at the both of them, and Bubbles stopped smiling, Dobby looked sad, and his ears drooped.

Bubbles answered my question first. "We cannot get into it Mr. Harry. No one except Master Draco do the walls allow inside. It creates all he needs for him."

Dobby piped up, "It is like the Room, the one that appears when one needs it, and only allows certain in! The one that Master Harry used in his fifth year!" That wasn't good news.

"Thank you Bubbles, Dobby, for that information. If you see Draco, will you tell me please? And I am assuming you can't get me out of here?" Dobby shook his head. "Okay then. Sorry for taking your time." They left with a crack. I didn't even bother apparating – I knew it wouldn't work.

I walked around the room again, looking for anything out of the ordinary, when a thought hit me. Draco said that I had told the elf to call me Harry, which is why he did. And this was true, but he hadn't been anywhere near me at the time, so how did he know? Unless he had followed me here, or was around when I had come in, which I am sure he didn't, he would have already been inside the room. Also, he hadn't known that I had come in here with father, he didn't know why I was here at all actually.

Which meant that he must be able to see what was happening in this room, when in his secret room. I guess that made sense. But it didn't really help me. I could scream out that I had worked it out, and that I loved him, but he probably wouldn't believe me. I could try to explain that I wouldn't hurt him, but he still wouldn't believe me. There was nothing I could do, until father decided it was time for him to come get me – I was sure he knew about this.

Running back to check the wall where the door disappeared, I plunked myself down in a random corner of the room to think. I was honestly thinking about cutting myself, this just wasn't worth it. The emotional roller-coaster I mean. I was okay at the beginning, a little perplexed but fine. Draco came and asked to be friends, and that made me happy. Then he practically told me he loved me, which should have made me over-joyed, but then he ran away, making me sad. And angry, at Lucius for sticking Draco in here so many times that the walls let him into them. I had some hope in the house-elves, but that was soon crushed. I couldn't leave at all, which made me feel worse.

So I wanted to look around for something to cut with. I know father didn't search the room for sharp things, he wouldn't have had the time unless Lucius did it for him which would be unlikely. But it was engraved into my brain by Blaise not to. He kept telling me there was another way. I wanted to draw something instead, but there was nothing to draw with, and I don't think any of the Malfoy's would like it if I drew on their books. So I closed my eyes, trying to not think about what would happen if I gave into the cutting. Seeing the beautiful red liquid make a stream down my arm...

I thought about what I needed to do to get what I wanted. Draco. All I could do was try to get him out of his secret little room. And to do that, I would need a trap. Suddenly an idea popped into my head – it might not work, but it was worth a try, with nothing else as an option. I had to smother a smile so Draco wouldn't see it. If he was watching, he might not be – which would foil my plans completely. And people said I wasn't cunning enough for Slytherin.

I walked quickly back to the sofa, trying to look tired. I lay down and closed my eyes, feigning sleep. At some point I must have actually fallen asleep, because I didn't remember someone walking into the room and putting my head in their lap, petting my hair. I knew this was good because it meant that my trap had worked, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist myself fallen asleep and vulnerable. Or I could guess, as I wouldn't if the roles were changed. I smiled a little bit, and I instantly regretted it. Draco froze, and stopped moving. But I was still controlling my breath, and after a few minutes without anything else movement wise from me, Draco relaxed. He thought I was still asleep.

I needed to 'wake up' fast, so that Draco pauses, giving me time. So, I opened my eyes quickly. He saw me open my eyes and then bolted. But I was expecting this, and had tensed my legs ready for action. I grabbed his wrist, and wrapped an arm around his waist – pulling him closer to me.

"No you don't. I'm not letting you go again." ha paused at my words, and I recognised the double meaning in them. Looking Draco in the eye, I added "Seriously. I will not let you get away from me, ever. I care about you to much." And I pulled him back to the sofa. He put up no resistance. When we were at the sofa, I pulled him into my lap, then held him close to my chest.

He looked at me cautiously before saying anything. Then, "What did you mean by a 'misunderstanding'?" I smiled, at least we were somewhere – and he hadn't tried to escape again, that was great. "Well, you see Drake, you accidentally told me that you liked me. A lot." He tensed. "And then ran because you thought I would be very angry with you, and you didn't know anything else. But that's where you don't understand. Because I like you too." his eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. A lot actually. And I am happy that you feel the same way."

I presses my forehead against his, our noses touching. He had beautiful stormy grey eyes, and I felt like I could down them far enough to his soul. He made the first move, tilting his head slightly, eyes showing off his cautiousness. He slowly touched his lips to mine, and waiting for me to react.

I kissed back, showing him that I did want to kiss him, and that I did want what he wanted.

Before it could go to deep however, Drake cut it off. "Harry, I think there's something you should know before we go to far. I love you – not just like."

I took his face in my hands, and looked him in the eye again. "And I love you Drake." He blinked at the nickname, then proceeded to kiss me again, going very deep.

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, that I granted. He tasted like vanilla and something sweet, but had an underlying of spice. I loved it. His tongue mapped out my mouth, than I his. We fought for dominance, and I eventually gave over control. My hands had knotted themselves in his silky platinum blonde hair. His smooth reached up and untied them. I expected him to end it after that, but he didn't. He placed my hands on either side of my head, and held them there. We did have to come up for air, and both of us were panting slightly. He let go of one of my hands, letting me sit up.

Our father's came in then, which made me wonder if they had been watching as well. Lucius was smirking at his son, and father raised an eyebrow at me in the normal Slytherin way. I just shook my head, but Drake stood up, and pulled me with him as he still held my hand.

"How could you! You locked us in here, with false explanations, and just expected us to get together?" he looked very angry, and I didn't blame him.

"Well?" I asked. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Father rolled his eyes, and Lucius' smirk grew bigger. "It worked, did it not?"

"Yes, but it was very confusing for us during it! You could have just told us!"

"If we had just flat out told either of you, you wouldn't have believed us. And you should be glad that I was able to stop his first two ideas! They were horrible.." He shuddered. "And besides, Harry knew practically everything. The whole time."

"No I didn't!" I shouted. Drake turned to look at me, a little hurt in his eyes. It quickly disappeared as I explained though. "I only worked everything out because Drake accidentally had a slip of the tongue!"

"It does not matter how we got to this point, but that we have Harry. Can you not agree?" father asked, all small teasing gone. And I understood his point. But I wished that there could have been another way. Yet there wasn't and we're done with it now.

"I guess your right." I said to them. Draco turned to look at me.

"You're giving up?" He asked also slightly teasing. But I shook my head.

"Giving up what? It'll only save time Drake. Time I would like to spend doing other things." I grabbed his waist, and pulled him closer to me. I took his lips on mine, relishing in the vanilla taste once again. I heard father groan and Lucius clear the back of his throat, trying to gain our attention. It clearly made them both rather uncomfortable to see their sons kiss like this.

I pulled away, and saw my smirk reflected on Drake. We were going to have fun with this. Looking back at our father's, who had not closed the door behind them. "So you're right, we thank you for getting us together, and all that crap. We do owe you one." Drake said, pulling me ever so slightly towards the door. They were both so shocked by Drake backing down they didn't realise that we were getting closer.

So I added, as we were almost there, "Just know, that from what you made us go through, you will pay. We don't know when or where or with what, but you will be." Bolting out the door, we shut it quickly, so they wouldn't follow us, but they didn't even try. I heard father curse. They must have thought that we locked it – I couldn't wait to see how long it took them to realise we had not.

Lucius said hopefully, "They couldn't be that bad, could they? I mean Draco is cunning, but Harry won't let him do anything too bad, right?"

Father sighed, "Lucius, I wish I could say that yes, Harry had almost no Slytherin bone in his body. Yet, that would be a lie. He's more sly, cunning, and merciless than the Dark Lord was when it comes to his family. I don't think he'll hurt us physically, but mentally and emotionally... We should watch our backs."

I smirked at the compliment. "I think we might enlist the twins' help." I said to Drake with a raised voice so that our father's would hear. Drake's eyes lit up mischievously, and said, as I did, "I think that would be a great idea Harry." in reply.

We ran out of Malfoy Manor then, no one following us, to spend some time together and plotting, and to go tell our friends the good news.

-Later That Month-

"I'm telling you something very bad is going to happen soon!" shouted Lucius to my father, while going to sit down in his favourite chair. They were at Malfoy Manor, and my father was getting ready to leave, calling Lucius, "Paranoid." If only he knew how right Lucius was. It had been about three weeks since that eventful day, and Drake and I had done a lot of plotting, with the twins, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo.

All of them were good at different things. I was good at leading (no surprise), Drake helped me set it all up, the twins supplied materials, Theo thought of great plans, whereas Blaise saw the faults in them, and Pansy was a great actress. Everything we needed. It had taken a long time, but we finally all agreed on the perfect plan, and then had to wait for the twins to get us the 'jokes'. And now it was finally time to play it out – given nothing bad happened to one of us that stopped it.

No one POV:

Theo ran into Malfoy Manor, looking frantic. He passed one of the house-elves, and asked it to take him directly to Lucius. The elf nodded him to follow. Theo burst into the study where Lucius had been talking to Severus, who'd left but minutes ago.

"Theodore? What is wrong?" He said looking up from his book.

"Draco...Draco is..." He panted. He had run far from Hogwarts grounds to get to an apparating ground.

Lucius looked at him up and down. "Why don't you sit down, catch your breath, and then tell me what is wrong with Draco? I am sure he is fine and with Harry." Lucius knew that even though Draco and Harry were going to trick them, they would never be able to get Theo in on it. He was such a calm, smart boy. Really, he should have been a Ravenclaw.

But Theo shook his head, "No! Harry and Draco... have disappeared! After they broke up! They were fighting, and Harry said that he would get revenge on Draco for something he did. I don't know what it was. But it's bad!"

"What!" Lucius said, standing up quickly. "Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know! Pansy, Blaise and I are the search party! I came to ask you that! But we are meant to meet up at Hogwarts Grounds, by the lake."

Lucius nodded, and took Theo's arm to bring him with himself while apparating. Neither of them seemed to notice the tall red head that followed Theo in. This red head smiled to himself, and apparated after them , to a slightly different location.

-Meanwhile-

Blaise burst into Severus' quarters needing to know where Harry was. He shouted for Severus, who he knew had just left Malfoy Manor. "Sev! Sev!" (he had been given permission to call him that when out of class). "What is it Blaise?" Severus asked, coming into the kitchen from his living room, where the floo was. Out all of Harry's friends he definitively liked Blaise the best, or maybe Theo. He couldn't decide.

"Harry! Have you seen him?" Blaise asked, looking around frantically.

"No Blaise I have not. I do believe he is out with Draco, don't you?" He said rolling his eyes. The two had been inseparable for the three months they had been together. Severus wasn't scared about their 'revenge' because they were too wrapped up in each other to care. And Blaise and Theo were too practical to let their friends do something like that.

Yet Blaise paled at the idea. "No. I hope not. I hope Draco got away from the maniac."

Severus' eye brows knitted together. "What did you say about my son? What has he done?"

"Nothing yet I hope. Draco did something, something Harry really did not like. So Harry said that he was going to get revenge, and he was laughing like a maniac. No one would tell us – Theo, Pansy and I – what had happened. But Draco took off running from Harry who seemed to just disappear, saying something about 'the Half-Blood Prince's favourite curse'. Do you know what that means?"

Paling at that, it would seem he had. The Half-Blood Prince's favourite curse was Sectumsempra.This wasn't good not at all. "Do you have any idea where he might be Blaise?" Severus asked him.

Sadly, he shook his head. "No. That's why I came here. I can see that you don't. You can come with me though, I'm going to meet Pansy, Theo, and possibly Lucius by the gate."

Severus nodded. "We should go now then."

As they left, neither of them seemed too see a red headed figure smirk and leave either. One red head let the other that had apparated with Lucius and Theo into the castle when no one was looking. They both headed off to the forest, a girl going with them.

-At the Gates-

Everyone was there except for Pansy. Severus had let the other two in, and they explained what had happened as far as they knew. Lucius (who knew of the Half-Blood Prince and his favourite spell) paled as Severus had done shortly before. Currently they were walking to the lake where they were to meet Pansy if she was late. They needed to find Harry and Draco (preferably Harry to be locked up) quickly. A few red, green, and blue lights (plus a few cracks) were heard down by the forbidden forest.

A short figure was seen running towards them, a girl, their year. It was Pansy, running as fast as she could. The others all ran to her, closing the gap and getting nearer to what sounded like a duel as fast as they could. "Pansy! What did you find? Surely something important?" Shouted Blaise. Severus and Lucius held the girl up when she appeared before them breathless.

"Harry, and Draco...Fighting...Forest...Horrible...Barely got away...Harry...Kept his...Word." She looked ready to pass out. Theo was the first to realise what she said.

"They're the ones in the forest fighting! She couldn't stop them knowing how powerful they both are..." He shuddered. "So she ran here to get us. Harry kept his word, meaning...That was the red light! All painful spells emit red light, correct?"

Severus nodded. "This isn't good. Did Draco dodge the spell?"

Pansy nodded, "But Harry was sending out...So many... Draco's protego shield won't last for much longer."

More bright lights and crashes were heard from the forest. Everyone was getting really scared now. What was going on? And exactly what did Draco do to Harry?

"Quickly!" Said Lucius, thinking mostly of his son, and stopping the maniac trying to harm him.

They all followed the frightened blonde down to the forest, and it seemed that they got there in the thick of it all.

Harry and Draco were battling, but Draco was very tired looking. A white circle in the ground was placed around them, and radiated energy. Blaise stopped them from rushing into it saying, "Don't. It will only throw you backwards. Magic from the outside won't work either."

So they were stuck watching. Draco was shouting out many curses, and Harry was using none. He seemed to have mastered the art of wandless and speechless magic as Draco held both wands too. A giant snake appeared in front of Harry, a dark black colour. Draco dodged it as it was sent towards his head into a tree. "Missed!"

But the watchers gasped in horror. That was no miss. The snake was now coming out of the tree behind Draco to snatch him from behind, he was so focused on Harry. The snake wrapped around Draco quickly, so he couldn't say a thing, also causing him to fall over onto his back. Harry walked up to him, putting a foot on his shirt.

He waved his hand, and a red light blinded everyone for a few seconds. When they could look back, Harry was watching the snake go out into the forest, and Draco, eyes closed, lay on the floor, blood covering him. Harry looked at him and spat. It nearly touched his hair, but fell short on the dirt.

The circle around them ceased, and Harry watched it go. Looking at Severus and Lucius, he bolted like a cat, into the trees. Nothing was left. All hope was gone. Harry won, Draco's dead.

Harry POV:

They were acting like idiots, how did they not realise! It was five minutes after my second disappearance. Father claimed Draco dead finding no pulse. He also said that he could not stop the cuts or even heal the blood, and clean it all up.

Lucius was on his knees next to Draco, crying, probably thinking of how many ways he would torture and kill me when he caught me. Father was trying to comfort him, also thinking about me. About how he had first met me, so sad, almost dying, and how had I grown up into this. Pansy was crying into Theo, who was frowning as he thought about me. They were acting like such idiots, I couldn't help but smile at them as I looked at them one last time. Blaise was looking up at the tree branches ( like one I was hiding in watching them from ) to see if I was there.

It was all a trick, how could they not know that? We had sent our too 'smartest and most innocent' duo to get the adults, with some great acting skills, talking about something that never happened. Fred and George watched making sure everything went smoothly. When they started down to the forest, Pansy went with them, Theo and Blaise making sure the adults wouldn't notice.

Fred and George used some special prank kits to make the lights and noises seem like real curses.

I set up the circle with Draco, giving him my wand. We sat and waited for it all to come to us.

When I 'killed' Draco, I was using a special 'joke' that would make it look like he was covered in blood, and when dropped or thrown looks like a curse – it was also impossible to come off by magic. He had also already taken another joke that would slow his heart beat down so it was undetectable, his breathing also.

Now, if you look closely, you'll see that Theo is trying very hard not to smile, but his mouth is twitching at the corners. Pansy is really laughing so hard her eyes are watering. Blaise is looking straight up at me smiling ever so slightly. The twins were doubled over in the trees laughing there asses off.

You might think that making one man think that his son was dead, and the other think that his best friend's son was dead and his own was a maniac who had killed the first boy is a little mean. But it was for everything that they had done to the seven kids. Leaving Draco alone for most of his childhood, treating the others like crap for Lucius, and for father it was treating us all like crap when he had no reason too (except the twins of course), as well as only seeing James in me.

It was also for what they had to Draco and I, for I was really thinking about cutting and ending it right then and there. I couldn't when I got home as father had gotten rid of everything sharp.

Draco said that he would have resulted to it sooner or later as well. But the looks on their faces was just... Poetic. Lucius started off in a rant about what he was going to do when he caught up with me. I knew what was meant to happen was that Draco opened his eyes and started coughing, giving them hope. He would start coughing up 'blood', and try to tell them what he had done to make myself so angry. But I would come out of no where, stealing Drake's body. Then Fred and George would come on and dragging us with them, saying that they had just seen us in the forest laughing together. The adults would look confused, and then we would explain.

But I could not contain the laughter bubbling up inside of me. It did not want to go away. I suddenly started laughing, and fell from the high tree to the ground. Blaise, who had been watching me the whole time, reacted fast enough to put softening spell on the ground, but my magic had done it for me, and I floated a foot above the ground. Laughing like a maniac. Draco heard me laughing, and of course started laughing himself. And since we were a couple, my magic pulled him up to me, cleaning him in the process.

Next everyone was laughing, the twins came out of the trees. Well, everyone except for two adults, who were growing more and more confused as can get. "I think someone should explain what just happened to father and Severus." Draco said, before another fit of giggles overtook him. We stayed laughing longer than the others, and I held Draco in my lap, still floating in air.

Severus looked at Theo, grabbed him by the collar and said, "Explain, now."

So he did, as best he could anyway with two teenage boys giggling in the background. "What!" They roared when they learned the truth. Father made a lunge at me, and my magic instantly took Draco and I farther away. Lucius just stared at Theo. "Don't you guys think that's a little harsh? Making us think Draco was dead and Harry is crazy?" Lucius asked.

I shook my head. "Of course not. You didn't believe us when we said we would get revenge. And it's for everything bad you have ever done to anyone. Except possibly the twins, we could understand that."

The twins in question said together, "Hey! How could you say that Harry?"

I looked at them and rolled my eyes, with Draco, speaking together as they did, "Well, you have given them reasons to hate you ya' know." They sniffed and looked away.

"And it's because you two don't understand exactly what you put us through when you did that. I was seriously thinking about cutting myself, just to end it all. You guys didn't remember to take out all the potentially sharp things, did you?"

Draco joined him, "Plus, you know what I would have done if Harry died. Follow him to the end. And even I was thinking about simply ending it all – after Harry left of course. There was no way I would be able to do that with him in the room. But I would have done it!" They both paled even more.

"So now it's all good, I think we should have a giant sleepover, what do you think father?" I asked, one of my trademark smirks on.

"Fine. Just no more plots."

All of the children looked at each other, and together, as if acting on reflex and instinct said, "Okay."


End file.
